Slender Man Makes us Cry: Wreck It Ralph Version
by edger230
Summary: Based on the video Slender Man Makes us Cry by Smosh. Rated T because I'm paranoid. I own NOTHING!


**I've been dying to do this for quite some time, I've just never had the time! Being sick has its perks I guess. Inspired by the video "Slender Man Makes Us Cry" by Smosh (but much less inappropriate.) Not every bit of the video is in there for copyright. I own nothing.**

**Also, sorry if the characters are at all OOC. It's hard to keep them in character when you're basing a story off of a video. Don't believe me, try it!**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

"Kid, I'm not too sure about this."

Vanellope had come to Ralph's house like she usually did after the arcade closed. This time, instead of game jumping somewhere new like they normally did, Vanellope had come wanting to play a game that Taffyta had told her about just that morning. It was a game you could download on the internet so the arcade didn't have it (but they had borrowed Taffyta's computer.) It was called 'Slender.' It was a game where you walk around trying to find pages and get away from Slender Man. If you looked at his face, you died.

She had ignored Taffyta's warning that it was scary and had told Ralph about it as well. Ralph was hesitant since he knew about the game as well and didn't want Vanellope to be scared for life, but Vanellope was persistent. He finally decided to play with her.

After they brought the game up, Ralph had gotten cold feet as the title appeared.

Vanellope sighed. "Relax, Diaper Baby. All you have to do is control where we walk and I control where we look. How bad can it be?"

The words "Collect all eight pages" appeared on the screen and behind them was a glow from the flashlight, barely lighting up a dark forest. The words vanished when Ralph began walking.

"What are you supposed to do in this game?" he asked.

"It said 'collect eight pages'."

Vanellope realized she could turn the flashlight on and off. "Can I do Morse Code?" She turned it off and on over and over. "SOS!"

Ralph cocked his head after she quit. "Why does it sound like someone's eating potato chips? Is that supposed to be the sound of our footsteps?"

"I guess." Vanellope chuckled. "I love how Slender Man sounds like a superhero. SLENDER MAN!" she announced as if he had come to save the day.

Five minutes later, they were still walking, trying to find the pages. "This is boring." Ralph groaned his cheek resting on his fist.

Vanellope kept the flashlight focused on the ground. "Hey, look back up." Ralph commanded.

"I got bored of looking up!" Vanellope argued. "Walk faster!"

"I can't, this is the fastest you can go." Ralph groaned again.

After a few more minutes Vanellope looked at the clock. "La da da da da, check the time." she sang.

"Is that how scared you are, you're checking the time?" Ralph laughed.

"Yep, oh, a truck!" she announced as a red truck was spotted in the darkness. Both of them were glad to finally find something in the game.

The two walked halfway around the truck, noticing a shed next to it. Vanellope focused more on the shed. "Look at the truck." Ralph said.

"What do you want me to look at?" Vanellope asked impatiently, but she did anyway. The two walked around the truck only to find there was nothing there.

"I bet if Slender Man is watching us right now, he's probably thinking that we're either boring or idiots." Ralph said.

"Oh, look a page!" Vanellope announced when they had circled the truck and gone towards the shed. Ralph walked towards it.

"_Help Me_" she read and grabbed the page. As they began to walk back towards the truck, something could be heard in the distance of the game.

"What is that?" Ralph asked.

"It sounds like explosions." Vanellope replied.

"Is it fireworks?"

"Are we next to Disneyland or something?"

Eventually the sound stopped and the two continued walking. "We haven't made that much progress." Ralph mumbled.

"It's funny how we're in a random, dark forest and we're just strolling along like this." Vanellope said and imitated someone strolling with her arms, taking her hand off of the keypad.

"Hey, put your finger back on there!" Ralph ordered. Vanellope did as she was told. "You're the looker. You're supposed to keep us from looking at Slender Man."

Vanellope turned off the flashlight. "There how about that?"

"Much better." Ralph sarcastically stated. Vanellope turned the flashlight back on and sighed.

"Slender Man, where are yoooooooooooooooooouuuuuuu?" the two asked and sang at the end. A blue truck appeared in the distance and the two walked towards it.

"This game really builds you up." Ralph said.

Vanellope sighed. "More like lets you down."

"_Never gonna build you up_

_Always gonna let you down._"Ralph sang.

"Why did Taffyta tell me this game was scary?" Vanellope asked.

The two walked around the truck and eventually found another page that said _Don't look or it takes you._ They grabbed the page.

"Slender Man's got nothing on us!" Vanellope said.

"Are you kidding me?" Ralph asked. "We have been playing for half an hour and have only gotten two pages."

"Well that's probably because this dumb-dumb that we're playing only walks at one mile per hour."

"Yeah, but I tell you what, Kid; if I was stuck in the middle of a dark forest with some creepy killer after me, I'd probably walk a little faster."

"Well maybe he had his feet chopped off and he's walking on nubs." Vanellope remarked with a smile. Ralph grimaced at the thought. It wasn't long until the two reached a tunnel.

"_Go into the tunnel_

_Go into the tunnel,_" Vanellope sang.

"_Hope we don't get murdered by Slender Man._" Ralph finished.

They had just barely gone into the tunnel when they spotted another page. This one said _Always watches, no eyes._

"Seriously, is this a horror game or a children's game for the ones with evil minds?" Vanellope asked.

"Well since you're playing, it could be a children's game." Ralph joked. Vanellope punched his arm. They then heard another noise in the background.

"What's that?" Ralph asked.

"It sounds like a lawn mower."

"What, is Slender Man a landscaper?"

"Don't mow my lawn!" Vanellope said with a voice like an old lady. The two laughed as they walked out of the tunnel, until Ralph sat up straight.

"What's wrong?" Vanellope asked.

"I think I saw something." Ralph replied, suddenly sounding more serious.

"What, like a tree? There are a lot of them here, if you haven't noticed." Vanellope sarcastically stated.

Ralph rolled his eyes. "I'm just going to do Morse Code." Vanellope continued. The flashlight blinked with every click. "Slender Man! Come rescue us! We're trapped!"

As if on cue, Slender Man suddenly appeared. Ralph and Vanellope screamed and turned around. They began walking the other way.

"Was that him?" Ralph asked with a paranoid tone.

"Run! Run!" Vanellope screamed. The two walked away for a little bit until curiosity got the best of Vanellope. "I'm just going to look again."

"Don't!" Ralph said, but it was too late. Vanellope had already turned around, and, of course, Slender Man was there to greet them. The screen began to get fuzzy as the two screamed again, but they got away just in time.

"Why did you do that?" Ralph asked, still clearly scared.

"I wanted to see what he looked like!" Vanellope replied between deep breaths.

"Well you almost killed us!"

It was silent for a moment as they continued walking. "He was kind of slender though." Vanellope remarked after she had calmed down.

After about seven minutes with no Slender Man sightings, curiosity began to come to Vanellope again. "Can I look behind us? I want to see if he's still there." Ralph thought for a second and soon agreed. Vanellope looked and sure enough, Slender Man was right behind them, but this time he was much closer. They screamed again. They got away and found themselves back at the tunnel.

"Weren't we just here?" Vanellope asked, still scared. "Come on! We've only gotten three pages! We're going to be here forever with this guy stalking us!"

"This game has almost no purpose! I paid exactly zero dollars for this! I want to get my money's worth!" Ralph joked. Vanellope giggled.

It wasn't long until they reached a building that looked like a bathroom. They went inside and looked around. It was just an empty hallway leading to a few rooms. They walked into the first room.

"Please don't be around the corner." Vanellope said referring to Slender Man. When they made it into the room, guess who was there? They screamed and got out as quickly as they could.

"I hope Slender Man can't run." Ralph said when they made it down the hallway. They went into another room and found nothing but a chair.

Ralph began to walk out of the room again. "Can we sit on it? Go sit on the chair!" Vanellope said.

"I control the feet and I decide where we go." Ralph replied.

"Well can you control the butt, because I want the butt to sit on the chair!" Vanellope said. "Who designed this building? It's so boring!"

"I know. I was at least expecting a toilet, not a chair."

The two went into the last room and found another page. "It says, _can't run_." Vanellope read.

"Well yeah, this idiot that we're controlling can only walk." Ralph said. They walked out of the bathroom and only got about ten steps until, out of nowhere, Slender Man appeared again. This time however, they couldn't escape.

The two screamed at the top of their lungs. "You killed us! You walked right into him!" Vanellope screamed in fear and frustration as the screen went black. They sat still for a moment.

"That _was_ pretty freaky." Vanellope said after a few minutes. "I can see why Taffyta warned me."

"Want to play again?" Ralph asked her.

She looked at him, clearly shocked. "NO WAY!"

Ralph smiled. "Good." He replied, knowing fully well Vanellope would never play that game again.

The End


End file.
